


Mi novio, mi bro y mis bois zombies

by Hyogfia



Category: Zombies Ate My Friends
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24198202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyogfia/pseuds/Hyogfia
Summary: Básicamente, el título.Roi, esto va en tu honor.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Roi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roi/gifts), [mis bois](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mis+bois).



Epílogo (o algo así)

Nadie sabe de donde vino, nunca nadie se lo habría podido esperar, ya que esto era algo que típicamente solo pasaba en las películas o libros de ficción. Un día en medio de la Tercera Cuarentena, una mujer llamó alterada al hospital, ya que no podía esperar a hablar con un doctor. Todo había sido sumamente repentino.

-¡Ayuda, por favor! -Le gritó la mujer por teléfono- No sé qué le está pasando a mi marido... No sé si es el COVID o... Por favor, ayudadme, mi marido está muy raro. Verde. ¡Está verde! ¿Va a vomitar? ...Cariño, por favor, vuelve a la cama, has de recupe-

Un grito y una ambulancia después, empezó el mundo postapocalíptico que todos esperábamos, no como el que todos habíamos visto en la Primera Cuarentena y que había decepcionado tan profundamente a, básicamente, todo internet. Esta vez no solo el papel higiénico era lo que realmente importaba. Por primera vez, la humanidad se vio en peligro de verdad: las calles llenas de Seres cuya existencia era inexplicable, los supermercados vacíos, los políticos Convertidos...

Esta es la historia de una persona que había deseado que este momento llegase para ser la primera en infectarse.


	2. Fuck

Ya estaba. Ya no podía hacer realidad su sueño de ser la primera zombie o lo que sea que esas cosas son. Llamemosles zombies, por el bien de entendernos. Desde pequeña había deseado esto, sin embargo, también sabía que no podría sobrevivir demasiado. Nunca ha sido muy deportista que se diga. Y lleva gafas. Los que llevan gafas siempre mueren en las pelis de zombies. Asi que, sí, estaba bastante jodida. Y, además, ahora que aún no estaba Convertida, debía tratar de sobrevivir porque su moral le decía eso. Perfecto. Planazo. Gracias, mente. 

Su madre había sido una de las primeras contagiadas, o infectadas, o Convertidas o como coño quieras llamarlo, por eso de que era médico y, en fin, esto ya se sabe desde la Primera Cuarentena. Los médicos salvan vidas poniendo en riesgo la suya y blablabla. Whatever. Luego, cuando quiso entrar en casa, ya contagiada, logró contagiar a su marido y a dos de sus tres hijas. La tercera estaba en casa de su novio en aquel entonces, porque a veces le echaba de menos y hacía eso a pesar de estar en la Tercera Cuarentena, ¿vale? 

Anyway, que cuando vuelve a su casa encuentra la puerta abierta y la casa vacía. Sorpresa. Cierra todo e intenta llamar a su familia, pero todos se han dejado el móvil en casa. Ahí es cuando empieza a sospechar que algo malo ha pasado, no puede imaginarse a sus hermanas sin el móvil. Asi que entra a twitter, que se lo había reinstalado ya en la Segunda Cuarentena, y ve que está Trending Topic el hashtag #ApocalipsisZombie. Gracias, twitter. 

Y ahí estaba, esperando a que su novio cogiese su llamada.

-Hola, cariño. Sé que no tienes redes sociales y seguramente no te enteraste asi que, por favor, no dejes entrar a nadie a tu casa. Ni salgas. Voy para allá y te explico.- Nada mas colgarle coge su mochila más grande y empieza a meter en ella los alimentos no perecederos de su casa que entren en ella, además del chocolate, claramente. Coge también el libro que estaba leyendo, un poco de ropa cómoda y una botella de agua, la que siempre usaba en la universidad. Siempre se le ha dado bien guardar diez mil cosas en su mochila de clase, esto es solo como... una excursión. Como el camino de Santiago que ella y sus amigos nunca llegaron a hacer. Pensándolo mejor también se guarda la Switch y su cargador, por si se aburre. La mochila pesa mucho...

Oh, es verdad.

Va a por su móvil (el cargador, coño) y le envía un mensaje en cadena a todos sus amigos, preguntándoles si siguen vivos.

Prepárense, que esto es lo peor.

A ver, ella había visto muchas peliculas de zombies, ¿vale? Solo faltaba intentar saber a qué tipo de zombies se enfrentaba. ¿A los que corren? ¿A los que captan tu olor? ¿A los que se guían por el sonido? ¿A los que no ven? ¿A los que solo les puedes matar cortándoles la cabeza? Quién sabe. Y su casa era demasiado grande para ella sola. Y ya le había dicho a su novio que iba a ir. Asi que, si, el problema radicaba en ¿cómo? Pues sólo había una forma si eran los que veían: que no la vieran. Si eran los que escuchaban, debía de ser muy silenciosa. Y, si eran de los que usaban su olfato... Aquí está lo desagradable. 

Con un ultimo mensaje diciéndole a su novio que vaya preparando el agua de la ducha, coge los restos de la basura orgánica y se los restriega, no siendo capaz de reprimir arcadas.

Así, con la capucha de su chaqueta verde oscuro, sale de su casa.


End file.
